Hidden in the dark
by dasUSUKreader
Summary: When you feel like someone is following you but don't see anything but hear all the wispers and feel the light shivers of fear. But when you finaly notice whats going on, you realise... its too late. . vamire!US/student!UK, there will be NSFW-(sex, blood, fiolence. foul languige and so on) in the later chapters. Sorry for the super short summary.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't help it… He's just so perfect…"

* * *

Once again Arthur was working himself to the bone. Who would have thought being a student council president would be this hard! It took him hours to finish his paper work and the fact that outside was dark didn't help him. He packed his things and left after locking the room he was in for at least seven hours straight, he left and headed home.

The nights air was cold, making the british teen quicken his walking. There werent meany people outside, considering that the wether was getting worse by the minute. Once Arthur was home he trew himself on the couch of his little apartment. "Damn Im beat… and its late too" He stood up and stripped from his uniform on the way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

"Well that's that. Wonder if theres anything on tv…" Flops on his couch again and starts to surf trough channels. Arthur's eyelids grew heavy as he was watching '_Sherlock_'. Little did he know it was dangerous to dooze off whule someone-..something was watching him from the shadows of the other room.

A loud noise woke him up from his half asleep state, it came from the kitchen. The teen was startled and didn't move for a while, only watching the kitchen door. He finaly stood up and slowly walked to the room, peeking frm the doorway to see that nothing was there. "How odd." He mumbled to himself and walked in cheking of what might have made the noise.

"_How careless~_"

A voise wisperd in his ear making him jump lightly and quicly turn to see that once again nothing was there. Was his mind playing a trick on him? Maybe he was just too tiard. Shakes his head and rubs his eyes "In alone at home and I locked the door right when I walked in... I just overworked myself today. Yeah, that must be it." Goes back to the livingroom and turns off the televison before going to his room. Arthur checkled a few things in his notebooks and surfed for a little while on the internet. Finaly he turned off the lights and snuggled in his bed. "Today the paper work, tommorow the preperations for the cristmas concert. Ugh Im getting too much work! Its not even funny" Sights and slowly falls asleep

Glowing red eyes shot open from the corner of the blonde teens room. "_Don't get too worked up~ Woun't be as fun to play of you waiste your enrgy on school~_" The dark silluet moved closer andcloser, leening in to Arthurs ear.

"_Sleep tight. Arthur~_"

* * *

It wasn't enought that he overslept and missed his first class but it was also raining like hell. This was going to be a very, very long day.

Arthur meet up with a few of his classmates once all the classes were over, to get the stage ready for the cristmas consert. They digged out the old decorations adn botha a few new ones aswell along with a few medium and a few small plastic cristmass trees. Everything went smoothly, even people who werent from teh countsil group came to help.

Everyone had a smile on theyr face exept for one sertain person, and of course someone noticed that.

"Grumpy as alway I see."

"Shut up Francis! I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Thats what you said last time~ Hon hon!" One of Athurs classmates spoke in a notisable French accent. He smiles a moment later and ruffled the brits hair "If you need to catch up on your sleep Im always open to take someof your paperwork. Antonio and Elizabeta can take care of the decorations and Gilbets of the sound effects."

"Thank you but its my job to do, and I'll hate to give you more work then you already have."

"I refuse to take no for an answer mon ami!" Francis took the papers fom Arthurs hands and grinned "_Pour le moment_ (for the time being), I will take care of this and you go take a nap~ I can clearly see the _l__es cernes_(dark circles) under your eyes."

"Francis-!..." The green eyed brit mumbled something uder his breath before smiling at the Frenchman "Thanks. I owe you one for this." He walked away to the counsil room to get his bag and go home.

"Of course you do. Now then, _passons à travailler_!(lets get to work!)"

* * *

**Im so sorry the first chapter is so short!**

** I always have a hard time thinking up the begginings of things but yeah... **

**I hope you liked it adn please do revew and follow the story! There should be about 6 or 7 more chapters to come! **

**Bye for now! - Hell-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Brit was home he went to his room and undressed, changing into something more comfortable. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a little UK flag on the left shoulder and black boxer shorts. Sighting in relief the teen went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of black tea and a sandwich. He left everything on his work desk in his room and went to lock the door, still wondering if what he heard last night was just his imagination. Arthur flopped on his bed and reached over for his new book '_The Indigo King_'. He opened in and took a deep breath. "Have to love the smell of a new book~" He purred and took a sip from his tea before starting to read.

Minutes became hours and before he knew it, it was slowly getting dark. "Oh dear! I lost track of time again!" Arthur jumped off of his bed and hopped in his jeans, got his shoes on and ran out the door. He tried to hurry as much as possible knowing that a certain german lady was going to kill him if he was too late. He walked in trough the dark wooden door and eminently feeling her glare at him.

"Kirkland!" She shouted at the boy who looked a little scared.

"Y-yes miss Beilschmidt?..."

"You do realise you are very late, oder(right)?"

"Yes... Im sorry miss Beilschmidt. Won't happen again. I promise."

She sighted and smiled lightly. "Vas(what) am I going to do with you. These days you always come late." She walked closer to the boy and handed him a simple black apron with the name of the caffee. Arthur smiled and put it on, getting started with his work.

The smell of coffee and tea always relaxed the highschool boy. At times he tried to fight his growing urge to just sit on one of the soft sofa and grab a book from the little library that was inside the caffee. The place wasn't too big but that just helped for the customers to feel at home and take, even if just a few minutes, their mind off of all their worries and rest for a little bit. The caffee is separated in two parts, an upper and a low floor. Downstairs was the official caffee and upstairs was the small library/relaxing zone, it even has a few toys on a colourful carper for the kids who walk in with their parents. Sometimes people would even fall asleep at the warmth and the sweet smell. The two bosses are very nice aswell, miss Beilschmidt and her fiancé, mister Vargas. Both of them fit perfectly, and thanks to mister Vargas every friday is pasta day. He loves to cook but making pasta, tiramisu and lasagna were his most loved recipes. They also make their own sweets and don't pre-order them like other caffee's or restaurants, they mostly make Italian and German sweets.

Arthur was standing at the counter, taking the orders of two young girls that seemed to giggle every time he smiled at them, he didn't mind it though, found it cute actually. The gentle sound from the bell that was above the door rang and caught the brits attention, looking at the person who was standing there.

A young looking man walked in. Tall, well dressed, muscular(but not too much), with a dirty blonde hair and beautiful sea-blue eyes, oh, and a charming smile to top it off. He walked towards Arthur and waited for the girls to leave, he grinned once he was in front of the line. "Good evening, what would you like to order?" The Brit asked and the other answered, in a fairly american accent. "A coffee and a thank you~" Oh god. That voice send chills down Arthur's spine. It sounded just like the one from last night- he quickly shook the tought from his head and nobbed "That will be $$. Please wait at a table and I'll serve them right away." And with that the other left. The high schooler sighted, too many tights ran trough his head right now, he can't work like this mostly when numbers were involved. He switched places with one of the other employes.

After a few hours the Caffee was about to close and Arthur had to go upstairs to wake up all the sleeping people. There werent as many as usual but it always makes Arthur giggle. The only one who wasn't sleeping was that tall blonde with the breath-taking eyes. He was standing in front of the bookshelves and held a old-looking book.

"Excuse me." Arthur said, getting the others attention easly."But were closing for today."

The taller man smiled and closed the book, sighting lightly "Closing time already? Heh, and I finally got to the good part of the book." He placed it back, between two slightly thinner books. "Time flies when a person is reading a book." The highschool Brit giggles and headed towards the stairs, going downstairs again and having the American boy walk behind him.

"Have a nice hight." He wished and left.

Mister Vargas tapped my shoulder and smiled. "Its getting late, and I bet you need to go to bed since tomorrow you have to attend classes. I'll clean up, you can go home Arthur." He took off the boys apron and handed him a jacket. Arthur said his goodbye and left.

Once he opened the door the lightly cold air made him shiver lightly, he looked around and saw people(mostly couples) walking around. The Christmas lights that were spread across the city twinkled with a soft and playful light making the boy smile. "Christmas is right around the corner..." His smile faded lightly as he remember that he won't be able to see his family this year.

He decided to walk on the way home, not really in a hurry. He hummed a gentle melody and watched as snowflakes danced in the air, following where the breeze would carry them. Everything was so calm, relaxing and welcoming for this holiday. As Arthur walked home he didn't notice or feel the presence of the person who was following him from the moment he left the caffee. Finlay when he was a few blocks away from his apartment he noticed and turned around, the man behind him grinned wich made Arthur shudder. Hell no_! Who is this guy!? What does he want!? _These were the only thoughts that went trough the boys head before he ran for it.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Im just gonna trow this out there- Ive never written a fanfiction in my life and having 11 follows, and 4 favorites! **

**= w =)/ I hope you like this chapter, it a bit linger bit the third should be about 2,000 words or so. **

**I have the story all planed out~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur ran, not stopping for a moment even though his legs were killing him by this point, and even though the desire of looking over his shoulder at the stranger who was running after him was growing he refused to do it. The streets were slowly becoming empty due to the late hour and that made him worry more then he needed. His heart was rasing, lungs didn't get enough air and once in a while he would almost fall face-first to the ground. He took a turn and ended up in an alley. Arthur looked around, realising it was a dead end for him.

"Fuck! No! Why now!? Hell Im so screwed" He froze when he heard a light chuckle behind him, already scared as hell he slowly turned and saw the same tall and handsome blond standing there.

"I do have to say you are a hell of a runner. Most people would get dizzy when they don't have enough oxygen in their lungs~" The man walked a bit closer

Arthur tensed up "Don't move a step closer or else... Now tell me..who you are and what t-the hell do you want from me.." He was still trying to regain his breath.

"And what will you do if I walk closer?" The man asked, amusement could be heard in his voice "And if I find the need to tell you my name and goal, I will, so don't worry your cute little head over it~" He smiled

"I-I'll scream 'Bloody murder' and you'll be in a lot of frigging trouble." The high schooler didn't actually know what to do except throwing empty treats towards the man in front of him. He swallowed harshly, moving a few steps back.

"And what makes you think anyone will hear you? And even if they do, do you think someone will come running here?" The man grinned as he began to slowly walk closer. "You know, I love it when they run~ Makes my meal a lot more tastier~"

His eyes shot open. "M-meal!?" Arthur once again took a few steps back untill his back hit the wall. He whimpered as the other proceeded to get closer and closer. _Is this guy a cannibal!? Am I going to die!? Oh fuck I can't run, I can't hide and if I even try to fight him I'll lose before I get to hit him... I mas good as dead.._. The teen couldn't look away from the taller male, inspecting his movements and then he noticed something that made him shiver even more. As the stranger approached him his eyes turned from baby-blue eyes to violet and then red, his canine teeth grew sharp._  
_

"...Y-you're a.." Arthur breathed out just a moment before the others hand hit the wall behind Arthur. The vamp leaned closer and licked the teens neck. The boy could feel gentle and calm breathes on the side of his neck, though he was scared, he didn't move an inch. "Listen, I just need you to stay still. It will hurt but bare with it for a bit, as long as you stay still like you are know I might have the chance to let you go without forcing you to live with me or kill you.."Those were the vampires last words before he licked the high schoolers neck and slowly sunk his fangs in his skin. It looked as if Arthur was hypnotized but just moments after the bite he realised wat was happening and began to struggle, not liking the pain or the light-headed feeling he was getting from the sucking of his blood.

"L-let me go! Let m-me go this in..sta...nt..." Arthur protested right before he fell unconscious. Of course the taller blonde caught him before he could fall to the ground.

The vampires eyes turned back to their natural blue colour as he sighted and scooped Arthur up bridal-stile "I told you not to move, now you have a chunk of your skin hanging loose and you're bleeding..." He sighted and walked to the shadows "By the way, my name is Alfred."

.

* * *

.

Alfred stitched Arthur's deep wound on his neck (a.k.a a hanging chunk of meat from the side of it) and tried to heal it as much as possible. The vampire rested the teen on his own bed and made him as comfortable as possible. Time passed and minutes became hours wich made Alfred a bit worried. "Wake up already... I never killed anyone and I sure darn won't start now."

On the next day at about noon Arthur finally woke up, slowly he looked around before sitting up. "What the hell..?" He asked himself and gently rubbed his hand over the bite on his neck, frowning and gripping the sheets on the bed with his other hand. "S-stitches!?" Oh boy did he panick, he knew this would leave a mark and that just made him have mixed emotions of worry, anger and sadness.

Arthur wiggled his way out of the bed and soon was on his feet, he was still feeling light-headed from what happened last night but tried to ignore it to the most part. He walked to he door and slowly opened it, peeking trough the light gap to make sure no one was there. Slowly, Arthur opened it some more, enough to squeeze trough. He was in a hallway of what seemed a normal looking house, a door on each side of his own and two windows on the opposite wall. The teen walked over to the window, seeing that this was a two-story house and that he was upstairs at this moment. Arthur walked down the hall and found a set of stairs, slowly and silently he walked down._ So this is the livingroom..._ _In that case the front door should be somewhere close... I think_. He made a mental note and crouched down, hiding and slowly moving forward.

"...What are you trying to do?" Alfred asked, a bit confused as to why Arthur was on his hands and knees, crawling around his livingroom.

"Holy shit on a stick!-" Arthur jumped in surprise when the vampire spoke. He jumped up and stood on his (lightly shaky) feet. "Where am I and what did you do to me?"

The taller blonde couldn't help buts snort at the surprised words of the teen in front of him. "Well, to start you are at my house, and do keep your voice down since Im not the only one who lives here. And two I fed from you last night but you moved to much and that made me accidentally rip a chunk of your flesh. I tried to heal it but Its harder when you are unconscious."

"So... so you really are a vampire?" The high schooler asked "Wait a moment, were you that voice in my apartment? How the hell did you get in!''

"Yep I am. I told you not to yell, Gilbert is hell'a grumpy when hes woken up and yes I was that voice in your apartment. I just wanted to scare ya a bit. Anyway, go back to bed, your neck needs to be healed."

"...No. I want to go home. Im not staying here another moment." Arthur grumbled.

"Well sorry to tell ya this but you don't really have a choise. I can't let you walk around telling people you saw a vampire and I definitely don't wanna kill you ether. So I guess you have four options: a) I'll follow you around to make sure you don't open your mouth about this, b) try to run again and I will be forced to kill you, c) I will make you into a vampire and you will live here with me and my creator and finally d) you will be mine, in many ways but at least you'll have your own life nad I will only call you when I need you. You can chose." Alfred said before throwing himself on the couch.

"I just want to go home and pretend this never happened. I have a test in a few days and Christmas party to arrange at school... just please leave me alone." He whined a bit and continued to look for the front door. _Does this house even have one!?_

"I can't. I would if I could cause damn it you are causing me trouble."

Arthur growled and looked away, taking a moment to think of his desirous. "... If I chose option D... will you really leave me alone with my every day life..?"

"Yep. Unless you would like me to stalk you arownd~"

"Fuck no!-... Ugh, I guess I have no real choice considering that at the end I might end up dead... I choose D."

Alfred grinned and looked at the smaller blonde. He sat up and then stood, walking closer to him. That made Arthur worry and step back, but the vampire in front of him grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't move for a moment." Alfred said and undid the bandages on the teens neck. He leaned in and licked the wound, making it lightly quicken its healing. "There, it should heal by the day after tomorrow. Make sure no one sees it and once its closed come here and I'll remove the stitches." He smiled, keeping in a laugh at the face Arthur was making.

"What... what was that for?" He raised a blow not so amused but the only response Arthur got was a short laugh. "So now I get to go home right? And you won't follow me or stalk me?"

"Can't promise anything about the stalking but yeah, you can go home and live your life like usual. Oh- I have to give you my number. YA know, so I can call you when Im gonna need a snack or something else." Alfred went for a piece of paper and a pen, writing his phone number on it and giving it to the other. "You can call me aswell you you need anything. Just not early in the morning."

And with that Arthur finally went home.

* * *

**The next day at school**

"Arthur!"Francis yelled form the other side of the hallway. "Where were you yesterday? I know I told you that I'll be in charge so you can get some rest but not two days in a row, oh and the principal was looking for you." He said looking a bit worried at his british classmate. "Is everything alright?"

The Brit sighted. "I'm fine, I just hit my head in the morning and don't feel my best at the moment. Sorry for making you worry." Francis only shook his head and patted Arthur's head. "Tout va bien mon ami (All is fine my friend). Though I did manage to get half of the work done for you. So you will owe me one~!"

Arthur smiles and laughed "Of course, I'll owe you one. And thank you, I have a lot of papers as it is and your help is very appreciated."

"But for now, allons nous chercher une tasse de café! (let's go get ourselves a cup of coffee)" Said Francis and grabbed his classmate by the arm, pulling him.

"But I don't drink coffee!-"

* * *

**Hey again!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I would have posted it earlier but I had a test at german and one at math- Yeah, sorry! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. It should be up a few days before christmas.  
**

**Please leave a review and follow! The next chapter will have a little fluff some FrUk and UsUk! **

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
